The possibility of downloading a quality movie via the internet, or some other data network, also called video on demand (VoD), using current broadband connections such as cable or DSL, has been simplified by the recent introduction of the H.264 (also known as MPEG-4 AVC) and Microsoft Windows Media Video 9 (WMV9) codecs. However, the issue of content protection (for the content being downloaded from the content provider)’ has been a major obstacle to allowing consumers to rent or purchase digital video disk (DVD) quality video via the internet, or some other data network. Thus, a system is needed which will provide protection for the content downloaded while, at the same time, will allow ease of use and convenience for the consumer.
One of the issues looming on the horizon is the potential use of a “broadcast flag” to protect broadcast digital TV content from being freely distributed to unauthorized parties. However, the “fair use” doctrine allows the consumer to record and reuse content which they own or receive. Using this criterion, a system could allow a user to transfer authorized content anywhere within the system network, including via a secure connection on the internet, for usage at the user's convenience.
Another important development has been the ability to record an incoming video stream in digitized form onto a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive, and playback that recorded video as desired by the user. This functionality has become known as a digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) and is viewed as a superior alternative to conventional video tape recorders for capture and subsequent playback of programming content. The DVR is located within the consumer's premises, and it typically may be used by two or more users.
Televisions have become so prevalent in the United States, that the typical household may have two or more television sets. Each television set requires its own DVR, if the consumer wishes to have access to the enhanced functionality. However, because DVRs can be expensive, users may be hesitant to purchase additional DVRs. These DVRs are typically configured as standalone units with limited ability to network or interconnect with other DVRs at the consumer's premises. In the cases where networking is available, the setup can be cumbersome and require considerable technical expertise and time to accomplish.
The current multimedia networking options are rather sparse and, for the most part, are PC centric and/or limited in the scope of options which they offer the user. Many multimedia products typically provide limited access to multimedia services and do not easily integrate with products providing different multimedia services or from different vendors. Some potential multimedia products such as digital cameras, video games, telephony and internet browsing have had limited adoption into multimedia systems. The ideal multimedia system would be based upon a distributed architecture and would appear as transparent as possible to the consumer.
The conversion to wireless communication will simplify the operation of and vastly increase the flexibility of multimedia networks. Upcoming wireless protocols such as IEEE 802.16, IEEE 802.11n, ultra broadband, and ultra wideband will advance this initiative tremendously. With these changes, the possibility of receiving and enjoying the maximum multimedia experience, even in a mobile environment, becomes much more attainable.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that easily download quality video/audio and other content via the internet, or other data network, that have reliable and flexible content protection, that incorporate DVRs and that ease the use of multimedia networks. Specifically, there exists a need for systems and methods which allow multiple users operating discrete DVRs, or multimedia components, within a premise or vehicle to have access to quality video/audio content via the internet, or some other data network, received by and/or stored in another DVR or storage device. There also exists a need to provide a scaled down access client which can access all system content but at the same time be relatively inexpensive. A system is also needed which allows the content provider to have an interactive relationship with the user network to determine the license status of all content provided by that provider located on the network. An additional need is the ability to easily move content to a portable multimedia device or to a valid system device via the internet, or other data network, for remote usage at the convenience of the consumer.